forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhood of the Griffon
The Brotherhood of the Griffon was a mercenary company led by Aoth Fezim. The organization took its name from its griffon riders. Although the Brotherhood was best known for its griffon riders, they had companies of archers and spearmen as well. The Brotherhood was a continuation of Aoth's Thayan Griffon Legion and is currently employed by the ancient Red dragon Tchazzar. History Thayan War In the years after the spellplague, Aoth founded the Brotherhood in Aglarond. The Brotherhood worked for Aglarond but, when Aoth learned of Szass Tam's plan to conduct the Ritual of Unmaking, the Brotherhood broke their contract with Aglarond, even going so far as to fight their former employers. Aoth led the Brotherhood and the Zulkirs' forces into Thay where they sucessfully disrupted Szass Tam's ritual, possibly saving Toril from destruction. Impiltur After defeating Szass Tam, Aoth led the Brotherhood to Impiltur where they took a contract to eliminate a cult of demon worshipers. The Brotherhood was betrayed by a noble and were unable to save a village from destruction by the cult. Because of their failure, they were dismissed from their employment in Impiltur. Chessenta After the disaster in Impiltur, the only employment the Brotherhood could find was with a noble from Luthcheq. There had been a series of mysterious murders in the city and the noble was concerned that the city militia was unable to maintain order. Aoth and the Brotherhood tracked down and killed the murderers who were Abishai disguised as dragonborn. Two officers in the Brotherhood discovered Tchazzar imprisoned in the Shadowfell. They rescued Tchazzar and he returned to Chessenta to reclaim his throne. Shortly after Tcahazzar's return, Threskel invaded Chessenta. The Brotherhood lifted the siege of Soolabax and were key to defeating the Threskelan forces in two battles that ended the war and forced Threskel to become a vassal state of Chessenta. Tymanther Conflict After Alasklerbanbastos was destroyed, Aoth and Cera Eurthos, a priestess of Amaunator, took the dracolich's phylactery and resurrected his soul into the body of a young blue dragon. During questioning, Alasklerbanbastos revealed that he and Tchazzar were participants in the draconic game of Xorvintaal and that Tchazzar was attempting to conquer the human lands on the southern side of the Sea of Fallen Stars to score points. Tchazzar intended to manipulate Akanûl into joining forces with Chessenta to invade Tymanther. In order to prevent the war, Aoth and Cera travelled to Akanûl to convince Queen Arathane not to ally with Tchazzar. At the same time another officer, Khouryn Skulldark, journeyed to High Imaskar to ask the Imaskari to ally with Tymanther. Both groups were successful in their missions but Tchazzar continued to plan his invasion of Tymanther. Tchazzar later learned of the Brotherhood's manipulations and attacked Aoth's forces, setting off the Battle of Luthcheq. The Brotherhood of the Griffon along with allied Akanûlan troops and Chessentans loyal to Shala Karanok defeated Tchazzar's forces and killed Tchazzar. The Brotherhood's success against Tchazzar redeemed their reputation as a mercenary troop. Because of the political instability of the Southern Sea of Fallen Stars, Aoth intends to keep the Brotherhood in Chessenta in the hopes of future income. Notable Members *Aoth Fezim - Warmage leader of the Brotherhood *Jhesrhi Coldcreek - The Brotherhood's most powerful mage *Gaedynn Ulraes - Archer and officer *Khouryn Skulldark - Dwarven warrior and officer Appendix References Category:Mercenary companies Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in Impiltur Category:Organizations in Thay Category:Organizations in Aglarond Category:Organizations in the Unapproachable East Category:Organizations in East Faerûn Category:Organizations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril